This invention relates generally to belt holders for portable radio apparatus, and more specifically to belt holders for portable radio apparatus wherein the apparatus is engaged by the holder during transit, and automatically disengaged by the holder upon being positioned for removal.
In recent years portable transceivers and similar battery operated radio apparatus have come into wide use for a wide variety of applications. Policemen, firemen and private security guards routinely carry such portable transceivers while performing their duties to satisfy a need for instant and reliable communication. In order to maximize the effectiveness of such communications it is desirable that portable transceivers be within easy reach, which necessitates the user carrying the transceiver with him while on duty. The usual practice has been to carry the transceiver in some form of belt holder so that the transceiver can be kept within easy reach.
The usual form of belt holder for portable transceivers consists of a leather pouch or holster attached to the belt of the user into which the radio is seated while not in use. A leather flap, fitted with some form of snap fastener, is typically used to secure the transceiver in the leather pouch. In order for the user to place a transceiver carried in such a pouch into use, it is necessary for him to disengage the snap fastener and then lift the transceiver from the leather pouch. If the pouch is particularly close fitting, the user may experience some difficulty in removing the transceiver. Consequently, the use of two hands is often required in order to insert or remove the radio when a conventional leather holster is used.
If the configuration of the pouch requires that the transceiver be carried in an upright position, the short antenna which typically extends from the top surface of the transceiver may often extend above the belt line of the wearer, interfering with his freedom of movement, and may result in discomfort during certain activities, such as driving or riding in an automobile. However, if the transceiver is attached to the wearer's belt in an inverted position, the entire transceiver unit, including the antenna portion, extends downward along the wearer's hip, resulting in greater freedom of movement and comfort to the wearer.
Portable transceivers may be expensive, and to drop a transceiver to the ground from belt height can result in damage to the unit. Consequently, a belt holder should hold a transceiver securely and positively, in order to avoid loss or damage to the unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a belt holder which allows ready access to a hand held portable transceiver while securely and safely holding the transceiver unit in transit, and which automatically releases the transceiver into the hand of the user when it is required for use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a belt holder for a portable transceiver which maintains the transceiver in an inverted position along the hip of the wearer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.